


1 Year Anniversary

by TheNerdGun



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Multi, OOC, Other, THIS SHIP NEEDED SOME LOVE, This Is STUPID, This is trash, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of when Alex started going out with T.J. and Magnus, so they decide to try and do something special for her (keyword: try)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TRASH AND OOC AND DOESN'T MAKE SENSE BUT THIS HAD TO BE DONE OKAY

“I think that we’re doing this wrong.”

T.J. rolled his eyes. “Please tell me that you did _not_ just realize that, Magnus.”

The blonde turned towards his boyfriend. “I’m reckless, not dumb. Of _course_ I realized that this isn’t what pottery is supposed to look like, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be _optimistic_ that this somehow turned out somewhat correct.”

" _Somewhat correct,_ " he says. "Remind me again why we didn’t watch a video on how to do this? Because that was a good invention. _Or_ ask Alex. I’m sure that she would’ve helped us out.”

“No!” Magnus screamed. “What’s the point in trying to make an anniversary present for her if we don’t put our blood, sweat and tears into this!”

“Magnus, I think that you’re taking that expression _way_ too seriously, you romantic.”

“ _Please_ , pottery can’t be _that_ hard, to need actual blood, sweat, and tears.”

The brunette gave him a serious look. “Magnus, we have been attempting this for the past one and a half hours. Halfborn can distract her for only so long, and if we asked Mallory not only will she never cease to bring it up, but then Alex might feel like she’s third-wheeling. Do you still think that doing this – _all of this_ – isn’t “that hard”?”

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know. But still, this should be special though…”

T.J. gave him a hug. “Don’t worry. I mean, this is _Alex_ that we’re talking about. She’d love anything as long as it isn’t a dead octopus or something. Actually, scratch that, Alex might _cook_ the octopus. I wo-“

“Wait, why would we get Alex an octopus?"

“I don’t know! I was trying to make a point!”

“No offense dude, but your point kind of sucks.”

“Who’s sucking what?” The two turned to look at their girlfriend, who was currently giving them a look of both amusement and confusion. “And what are the two of you doing in the pottery room?”

Magnus tried – key word being _tried_ – to run a hand casually through his hair, though, let’s be honest, it looked more awkward than anything. “O- _oh_ , we just, uh, thought that this would be a good place to hand out without anyone walking… in… on… us…?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “And the failed pottery?”

“Uh, well, you see…”

“We tried and failed at making an anniversary present for you because we had to “put our blood, sweat and tears into this,” you see.” T.J. said.

“You guys _do_ realize that, instead of sending Halfborn to distract me – and _yes_ , I do know about that, - we could’ve just spent the day together and it would’ve just as good, right?”

They chuckled awkwardly. “ _Well_ , no one ever said that we are the _smartest_ people out there.” Magnus said.

The green haired girl scoffed. “Magnus, we already _know_ that you’re not smart. Try telling us something we don’t know.”

“Hey!”

“See? Wouldn’t this be better than making a mess that you have to clean up?”

T.J. gave Alex his best puppy eyes. “Help us?”

Alex looked around at the mess that they made before smirking at the two of them. “How about instead I sit down over there,” she pointed at a clean chair by the corner of the room, “and when the two of you are finished cleaning this up we can sneak a movie or something in one of our rooms, okay?”

“Wha- can’t you at least tell us how to get the clay off of us?”

“But what’s the fun in that?”

T.J. and Magnus groaned as they set to work. Well, at least now they had Alex there.

(And if she distracted them a bit while they were cleaning up, no one else had to know, right?)


End file.
